


Souviens-Toi de la Source

by Twilys



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 Years, Don't Worry There's a Part Three, During Canon, Ends at End of Game, F/M, Game Spoilers, I Can't Do This To You, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Unresolved Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilys/pseuds/Twilys
Summary: Titre original: Remember the SpringAuteure:Une suite de Calm Waters Run Deep.Que faisait Zelda pendant cent ans ?Finit par « Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi ? » Non, vraiment, je finis ça là.PARCE QUE CERTAINES PERSONNES NE COLLECTENT PAS TOUS LES SOUVENIRS DU JEU ET LA REPONSE EST NON. COMME MON MARI. LE MONSTRE. TU AS FAIT PLEURER ZELDA, BRIAN. J’ESPERE QUE TU ES CONTENT DE TOI.(ahem)Vous n’êtes pas OBLIGES de lire Calm Waters Run Deep pour ça, mais vous passerez à côté de quelques éléments du contexte et de l’histoire si vous n’avez pas lu la partie 1.10K one-shot. Les personnages tagués ont une part de dialogue. Débattable.





	Souviens-Toi de la Source

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryDragon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Remember the Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802235) by [MaryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryDragon/pseuds/MaryDragon). 



> Un énorme, gigantesque merci à MaryDragon, sans qui j'aurais manqué une importante partie de l'histoire. J’ai vraiment adoré la lire, de par son talent et la précision qu’elle a mis dans les détails. Pour moi, le jeu (avant et après jeu) s’est passé exactement comme elle le décrit. C’est pour ça que je la traduis, j’espère qu’elle atteindra plus de monde, ce serait ma façon de la remercier.
> 
>  
> 
> En buvant l’eau, souviens-toi de sa source.

J’avais flotté en silence pour ce qui aurait pu être des éternités. Les ténèbres rageaient et brûlaient autour de moi, mais j’étais l’Elue de Nayru et ils ne m’atteignaient pas.  La Corruption tendait vers le peuple d’Hyrule, dispersé dans les contrées les plus reculées du royaume, mais j’étais la Descendante d’Hylia, et je l’enchaînais aux Quartiers Principaux du Château d’Hyrule. Mon peuple était hors de son emprise.

Ma communion avec Hylia était silencieuse. Il n’y avait aucun mot à échanger car Elle avait été avec moi pendant tout ce temps. Elle _était_ moi. Des parts de sa forme mortelle étaient passées, intactes, de mère en fille à travers les âges, de sorte que la fabrique de mon être était filée de Sa main.

Je flottais en silence, dans les ténèbres, et Etais simplement. Et pour un temps, ce fut assez.

Quelque part dans les ténèbres, ma prière formait des mots.

Les mots étaient intentionnels, au début. Je regardais l’Elu de Farore là où il dormait, et je souhaitais qu’il se réveille, entier. Je souhaitais un signe, n’importe lequel, pour indiquer que la personne dans le Sanctuaire était consciente de ce monde, de son combat, de la femme qui avait été sa partenaire.

 _Ouvre les yeux_ , l’implorais-je, mais toujours il dormait.

Les années connues comme l’Âge des Champs Brûlants prirent fin. Les Gardiens perdirent peu à peu leur énergie et, un par un, s’endormirent. Certains furent rappelés par la terre qu’ils foulaient ; d’autres se mirent simplement au repos. Les quatre Créatures Divines retombèrent dans leur sommeil, les esprits de leurs pilotes pris au piège dans leurs entrailles.

Ils essayèrent de me parler, au début, mais je les suppliai de garder leurs forces en réserve.

 _Notre temps viendra_ , promis-je. _Vous serez libre. Soyez prêts._

Ils prêtaient plus ou moins attention à mes mots, mais s’installèrent tous pour préserver autant de force qu’ils le pouvaient. Leurs dons pouvaient toujours être utiles. Leurs vies ne devaient pas avoir été sacrifiées en vain.

 _Ouvre les yeux_ , implorais-je, mais toujours il dormait.

Six générations de doyens Piafs vécurent et moururent. Quatre générations de Gorons minèrent les montagnes d’Ordinn. Seulement trois Sheikahs vivaient pour se souvenir, mais l’histoire du sacrifice du fort d’Elimith engendra une légende.

 _Ouvre les yeux_. Mais toujours, il dormait.

La Chef Gerudo ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, et son esprit resta un peu de temps à mes côtés, avant que je ne lui donne la paix dont elle avait besoin pour continuer. Seuls les Zoras restaient pour se souvenir, et leur mémoire était ternie de regrets amers.

 _Ouvre les yeux_ , lui demandais-je. Mais toujours, il dormait.

Le printemps radieux fleurissait sur une terre largement abandonnée par les hommes, marquant le début du deuxième siècle depuis que le Royaume d’Hyrule était tombé. Mais au troisième jour de la saison, le couvercle du bassin dans lequel son corps reposait tourna doucement et le souleva, l’exposant à l’air frais de la caverne.

 _Ouvre les yeux_ , l’avisai-je.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

_Réveille-toi…_

**_Non._** Les ténèbres m’entourant bouillaient alors que le mot m’était craché. **_Non, cela ne se peut pas. Il était vaincu, vaincu ! Nous l’avons observé tomber, l’épée repose dormante._**

Hylia était silencieuse face à la Corruption, mais Zelda ? Zelda se souvenait, et la mortelle dans la prison reprit vie. _Oh, quelqu’un passe une mauvaise journée ?_ Le Démon se mit de nouveau en rage, et je fus libre d’à nouveau tourner mon regard sur le Sanctuaire près du Temple du Temps.

Le bassin était vide de son liquide : il se redressa à l’intérieur, regardant avec attention autour de lui. Ce n’était pas le regard féroce que j’avais vu aux rares occasions où je l’avais réveillé, dans les temps où nous arpentions tous les deux ce monde, mais je ne pouvais désespérer. Cela avait duré longtemps, et beaucoup de choses avaient été oubliées ; certaines sûrement pour le mieux.

Link se tira hors du bassin qui l’avait abrité pendant un siècle, et retomba sur le sol du sanctuaire.

Le son de ses pas touchant la surface d’Hyrule était assourdissant pour moi ; moi, qui avais incarné l’esprit du royaume pendant cent ans. Il se balança sur la plante de ses pieds, cherchant son équilibre, et avança jusqu’à la Pierre-Guide qui avait supervisé sa résurrection.

Je n’avais pas entendu ses pas pendant si longtemps, mais ils étaient les mêmes-

_ils étaient les mêmes._

Ce son résonnait comme un retour à la maison. La part de moi qui était purement Zelda jaillit à la vie, prenant préséance sur Hylia pour la première fois en un siècle.

La Pierre Guide éjecta ma tablette Sheikah aussitôt que Link toucha le piédestal, mais il la jaugeait avec suspicion. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, et je perdis une autre part d’espoir. Il pouvait marcher, il pouvait _courir_ , il pouvait voir et toucher et interagir avec son environnement. Il avait gardé ses fonctions motrices ; c’était finalement plus important que sa mémoire. Il pouvait se faire d’autres souvenirs.

Hyrule se devait d’être plus importante que ses souvenirs de moi.

 _Ceci est une tablette Sheikah,_ l’informai-je, riant légèrement à l’inanité du nom. _Prends-la. Elle te montrera la voie après ton long sommeil…_

Il pencha sa tête, comme s’il n’était pas sûr d’où ma voix venait, et l’expression de son visage était si familière qu’elle en était dévastatrice. C’était lui, _c’était lui,_ et pourtant, sans le souvenir des expériences qui l’avait forgé, ce n’était pas lui du tout.

Après un instant, il tendit la main et saisit la Tablette, et je sentis ma première petite victoire depuis un long moment. Il faisait confiance à ma voix ! La Tablette désactiva le verrou de la porte en se libérant, et les portes s’ouvrirent en glissant. L’air devait sentir le renfermé : je regardai le vent tourbillonner à travers la porte et jouer avec les cheveux de Link. Il s’aventura hors de la pièce par la porte ouverte, le rythme de ses pas tintant comme une musique à mes oreilles.

**_C’était cela, alors, la source de ton pouvoir ? Tu as tenu toutes ces années, pauvre mortelle, en songeant à ressusciter le Prodige de Farore ? Quand mes armées l’auront abattu -encore ! - je ferai tailler en pièces son cadavre et le laisserai ici, pourrir à tes pieds. Ensuite je te vaincrai et je regagnerai ma liberté._ **

C’était la première menace depuis notre enfermement qui me faisait ressentir de l’appréhension. Link était sans armure, sans armes, seul. Il était horriblement vulnérable, et sans souvenirs ?... Le danger le trouverait avant qu’il ne se rende compte du risque.

Link, à ce moment, brisait assidument les tonneaux à la recherche de provisions, ce qui était incroyablement drôle pour moi. Cela ne faisait que trois minutes qu’il était éveillé et il avait déjà causé des dégâts matériels. Bien sûr, les tonneaux avaient été laissés là avec des provisions pour son réveil, mais après cent ans, ceux-ci étaient en piteux état. Link avait trouvé quelques habits mangés par les mites –étaient-ce ceux de Farras ? - et portait davantage que ses sous-vêtements, ce qui était déjà quelque chose.

Il s’avança vers la prochaine porte, jusqu’au prochain piédestal, et inclina la tête, comme s’il attendait que je le guide plus loin.

Mon cœur, cet homme.

 _Place la tablette Sheikah sur le terminal…_ conseillai-je, laissant le sourire paraître dans ma voix. _Laisse-la t’ouvrir la voie…_

Pas moi, mon amour. La Tablette te montrera ; pas moi. Je devrai rester silencieuse une fois que tu seras dans le monde ; autrement, Face de Cochon le Démon de Fumée et ses larbins puants te trouveront et te tueront dès que tu consentiras à dormir.

Il opina - opina à la voix dans son esprit ! béni soit-il ! - et tapa la tablette contre le piédestal sans hésiter. Il m’avait vu le faire une centaine de fois, même s’il ne s’en souvenait pas, même si cela n’avait jamais fonctionné. Le piédestal s’illumina en bleu, et les portes du Sanctuaire se descellèrent en s’élevant lourdement dans le plafond de la caverne.

Link se tenait dans l’embrasure et se protégeait de la lumière du jour venue frapper ses yeux. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur sur sa peau, après un siècle passé sous l’eau, dans le noir.

 _Link…_ Je m’efforçai de l’atteindre de toutes mes forces, faisant fi de toute prudence. _Tu es la lumière_ \- et il l’était ; il était la source de la lumière dans laquelle je puisais pour entraver les ténèbres, mais il était aussi la seule lumière dans ma vie. Oh, si seulement je pouvais le lui dire ! - _notre lumière, celle qu’Hyrule avait perdue… Va, mets-toi en route…_

La lumière sur son visage faiblit, et je réalisai que j’en étais l’origine, brillant précisément sur sa position.

 ** _Non._** Ganon ne semblait pas avoir plus à dire avant d’entrer dans une autre rage. Après un moment, je réalisais qu’avant que je n’illumine stupidement Link, Ganon ne savait pas précisément où il était. J’effectuai une rapide surveillance du Plateau du Prélude, et ne trouvais qu’une poignée de bokoblins.

_Oh, pauvre stupide démon cochon, as-tu oublié quelque chose ? Déesse_ _,_ _cela va prendre une éternité pour faire monter des monstres assez forts pour l’éliminer._

Link, sans se soucier du Démon qui me hurlait aux oreilles, opina de nouveau à mes mots, puis commença à courir. Les ténèbres autour de moi flottèrent et tremblèrent alors que la terre elle-même réagissait aux pas de ce géant parmi les hommes, cette légende revenue à la vie.

Mon Link. Mon Héros.

Il y avait un rocher bloquant les escaliers, mais il bondit dessus et l’escalada agilement. Ce n’était pas aussi rapide que lorsque je l’avais vu grimper, avant le Fléau ; et une fine couche de sueur perlait sur son front quand il atteignit le sommet ; mais il continua en dehors de la caverne de la même foulée avaleuse de terrain.

Ganon jaillit hors de nos Quartiers Principaux pour la première fois depuis des années, et commença à alerter son peuple de gobelins du réveil de Link ; mais je jaillis et arrêtai son pouvoir au dernier instant, évaluant et renforçant l’attache qui le retenait au centre d’Hyrule. Bien sûr, il pouvait m’empêcher d’ouvertement aider Link de la même manière. Nous étions deux parts d’un plus grand tout, et jusqu’à ce que la troisième arrive, nous resterions à forces égales.

Link courut jusqu’au bord de la falaise qui abritait le Sanctuaire de la Renaissance, et resta là, fixant le Château d’Hyrule. Me fixant. Puis il regarda vers l’est, vers le Temple du Temps et vit…

…mon père. L’esprit de père, dissimulé sous l’apparence d’un vieil homme, l’attendant en bas de la colline.

 _Non,_ murmurai-je, consternée, aux ténèbres. _Tu ne l’as pas juste tué ? Tu as dissocié son âme, et tu l’as piégé sous la forme d’un esprit ?_

**_Je…_ **

_Tu as fourni un guide à Link ! Ton orgueil, ton avarice et ton ignorance ont donné à ton plus grand ennemi un allié qui sait tout ! Le dernier roi d’Hyrule est le conseiller du Héros ! C’est comme cela que tu continues à être vaincu, tu sais. Tu dois être le pire stratège que le monde ait vu._

**_SILENCE,_** rugit-il, et je ris.

Pour la première fois en plus de cent ans, je riais. _Je vois pourquoi tu veux tellement voler la Sagesse. Tu n’en as aucune !_

Alors que la fureur de Ganon grandissait, j’observai Link brandir une branche d’arbre, comme s’il évaluait son poids, et je me rappelai son affirmation qu’il pouvait tuer des stalfos les yeux bandés, d’une main avec rien de plus qu’un bâton, et mon rire gagna en puissance. Link s’aventura plus bas pour parler à l’esprit de mon père –qui sagement, ne s’identifia pas de la sorte-, vola tranquillement une pomme grillée du feu, puis la mangea.

La pomme disparut rapidement, proprement, sans qu’un seul morceau soit gâché.

Il était mon Link. Il pouvait ne pas savoir ce qu’il faisait ou pourquoi, mais il faisait tout comme mon Link l’aurait fait. Il était là, quelque part à l’intérieur. Je devais juste l’en faire sortir…

Il tua un bokoblin à coups de branche d’arbre, alors que la fureur de Ganon continuait de grandir sans relâche. J’attendis que Link se débarrasse de sa branche cassée et qu’il regarde aux alentours, visiblement perdu, pour le rejoindre une fois encore dans son esprit.

 _Link,_ dis-je, ayant répété son nom plusieurs fois avant qu’il ne semble se concentrer sur moi. _Ta tablette Sheikah te guidera._

Il opina encore- béni soit-il ! - et sortit la Tablette.

Mais il n’y avait pas de photos là, pas d’encyclopédie, rien de ce que je lui avais laissé. J’avais soigneusement choisi les images qu’il aurait vues en se réveillant, et l’option d’y accéder n’était pas présente. A la place, il avait une carte.

Je n’avais jamais eu une carte ! Quelque chose était arrivé à la tablette Sheikah pendant qu’il dormait. C’était irritant.

Il fit ce que je lui avais dit, cependant. Il s’aventura près de plusieurs Gardiens désaffectés, et mon souffle se coupait de rage et de désarroi à chaque fois que je voyais leurs contours.

La carte le pointait vers un éboulement à proximité du Sanctuaire de la Renaissance, et je le regardai, captivée, tandis qu’il se débarrassait de plusieurs bokoblins à l’aide d’une hache de bûcheron trouvée sur le chemin. Il entra dans une caverne grossière. Une pierre Guide attendait à l’intérieur.

Une pierre Guide active, brillant d’une lueur orangée.

Etait-il tombé sur le secret que nous avions tous cherché sans répit ?

La pierre Guide demanda la tablette Sheikah, et mon bon soldat s’exécuta.

 _Tour Sheikah activée,_ bipa la petite machine. _Quelques secousses sont à prévoir._

Un tremblement de terre secoua Hyrule, alors qu’une tour jaillissait du sol sur le Plateau du Prélude. Ensuite, par-delà les terres, plus d’une douzaine surgirent de la terre. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de me tourner vers les ruines du champ de manœuvres au nord du Château, et fus ravie d’y voir une tour émerger, juste là où Farras m’avait envoyée chercher. Une fois que les tours eussent finies de bouger, je sentis de l’énergie surgir de la terre, remplissant les Sanctuaires, les allumant un à un et activant les piédestaux à leurs portes. Les Créatures Divines aussi semblèrent s’abreuver de ce pouvoir archaïque, et leurs machineries s’emballèrent pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Même les Gardiens commencèrent à remuer de nouveau.

C’était la puissance qui était restée dormante dans la terre : l’énergie pour les Sanctuaires, pour toute la technologie archéonique. Il l’avait trouvé.

Si je n’avais pas flotté dans le néant en tant qu’avatar d’une Déesse, l’heureux hasard de Link se réveillant et résolvant immédiatement le plus grand problème de notre temps m’aurait rendu religieuse. Au lieu de cela, l’amertume me serra brièvement le cœur.

Si j’avais été au Temple du Temps pour mon dix-septième anniversaire, et non à la Source de la Sagesse, tout ce serait-il passé autrement ?

Etait-il possible de frapper l’esprit de mon père dans les tibias ? Ou avait-il déjà assez souffert ?

Mais non, nous n’aurions eu qu’un seul jour avant que Ganon n’émerge, et au lieu que Link visite les Sanctuaires et étudie avec les esprits en leurs seins, au lieu de ça les Gardiens et les Créatures Divines auraient eu la puissance nécessaire pour ravager Hyrule pendant toutes ces années.

… mais de même, le Sanctuaire de la Renaissance aurait aussi disposé de cette puissance, et ça n’aurait été l’affaire que de quelques jours avant qu’il ne nous revienne, et pas un siècle entier d’attente.

Il n’y avait rien à gagner à essayer de deviner ce qui aurait été. Au lieu de me perdre en conjectures, j’observai Link se dépoussiérer et admirer, médusé, cette nouvelle perspective sur Hyrule. Il sortit la tablette Sheikah de la pierre Guide avec une grâce grandissante, et regarda autour de lui avec un hochement de tête.

Il était là. Il le devait.

 _Souviens-toi !_ Je lui envoyais cette pensée, proche d’une supplique. Il se tourna, son regard directement sur le Château, sur _moi_ , regardant la lumière que je projetais pour capter son attention.

_Essaye ! Essaye de te souvenir !_

Il accourut au bord de la tour, et je réalisai que ses pas étaient indistincts ; c’était seulement sur la terre de notre Hyrule adorée qu’il marchait comme un géant. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma lumière- sur moi ! - et je sus que j’avais toute son attention.

 _Pendant cent ans, tu es resté plongé dans le sommeil,_ lui racontai-je. Je voulais lui raconter plus. Je voulais lui raconter qui il avait été, qui _j’_ avais été, mais Ganon était là.

 ** _En sommeil ?_** demanda-t-il. **_Seulement endormi ? Non. Non, tu ne te serais pas assujetti à ce siècle pour un simple sommeil. Il était vaincu ! Il était vaincu, et ressuscité, et son âme est entière mais sa mémoire partie. Il n’a pas l’épée, il n’a pas encore la force de la manier. Je l’éliminerai et attendrai sa réincarnation, et j’utiliserai sa prochaine vie à mes fins. Ou, mieux, j’utiliserai mon pouvoir contre_ toi _, et vous éliminerai tous deux quand il viendra me défier._**

  _Le Démon…_ dis-je, et Ganon siffla. _Quand ce Démon aura retrouvé sa pleine puissance, notre monde sombrera dans le chaos… Nous serons tous condamnés. Ne tarde pas, Link… ou il sera trop tard…_

 ** _C’en est assez de ça pour toi,_** hurla Ganon, avant de m’envelopper de feu et de rage, scindant mes mots de l’esprit de Link.

 _Il ne vient pas pour toi,_ répondis-je, m’enveloppant immédiatement dans la sérénité de la Déesse. _Il vient pour moi. Il te vaincra pour me sauver. Il ne se soucie pas de ton pouvoir, ni de la menace que tu représentes pour ce monde. Cela n’a pas de sens pour lui. Mais déjà, il m’écoute. Déjà, il me cherche._

Je luttai encore une fois contre l’ancienne entité qui avait été nommée Ganon, et reconnu que nous étions toujours de forces égales. Il pouvait me museler comme je pouvais le museler, mais son temps était limité. Il allait faire tous les dégâts qu’il pouvait faire, faire de son mieux pour détruire Link avant qu’il n’atteigne l’épée, avant même qu’il ne sache où chercher l’épée, mais c’était son dernier espoir.

 _Et quand il viendra pour moi, je te clouerai à la terre comme un agneau à abattre, et il tiendra cette épée sur ton cou comme il l’a fait, maintes et maintes fois. Une fois que tu seras atteint dans ta forme matérielle, je te scellerai dans le néant de nouveau, pour que tu rages dans les ténèbres, seul pour encore dix mille ans. Quand on te déniera encore la lumière de ce monde, je ferais en sorte d’actionner les événements qui t’enchaineront,_ encore, _quand tu voudras interférer avec notre terre. Quand finalement, tu te seras libéré, tu verras en ma descendance ton ennemie mortelle ; tu reconnaîtras mon visage dans ses traits, et je t’assure, monstre, que tu auras été oublié depuis_ longtemps.

Il mugit, ensuite. C’était censé être un rugissement, j’en étais sûre, mais il était si loin passé le point de raison, que même ses braillements en devenaient insensés. Je descendis une fois encore en sérénité, gardant un œil sur Ganon pour être sûre qu’il n’essaye pas de saboter le chemin de Link alors que mon esprit était relaxé. Le son des pas de Link –quoiqu’à l’autre bout d’Hyrule et non pas trois pas derrière moi- étaient un réconfort qui m’avait tendrement manqué.

Je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point j’avais laissé le son des pas de Link me bercer dans ma communion avec la Déesse, jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’arrêtent abruptement. Il était en train de courir, à toute allure, puis-

-rien.

Je tournai immédiatement mon regard vers l’endroit où je l’avais entendu en dernier, au bord des falaises du Plateau du Prélude. Il avait sauté d’en haut. Oh douce Déesse, il avait _sauté._ Avait-il désespéré ? L’esprit de mon père avait disparu du Plateau, je ne pouvais plus sentir sa présence, en avait-il trop dit à Link, trop vite ? Avait-il-

Link ouvrit une paravoile pendant que je cherchais frénétiquement un moyen de le sauver, et plana sereinement vers la route qui le mènerait à Cocorico. Si je n’avais pas gardé cette vigilance avec Ganon pendant le siècle dernier, j’aurais pu être forcée hors de ma Sérénité. Link se tourna pour regarder le haut du mur d’où il venait de sauter, et son visage se fendit du sourire le plus espiègle, le plus _malicieux_ que je ne lui aie jamais vu. Il fit ce petit sautillement, embrassa la paravoile, et commença à courir, suivant la route est.

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder courir en Necluda, à travers ce foutu champ. Je ne le pouvais pas. Et, honnêtement, j’étais plutôt irritée qu’il m’ait fait aussi peur. Je ne l’avais pas encore entendu s’arrêter pour _dormir,_ donc je savais que certaines choses n’avaient pas changé, mais je n’avais pas prévu qu’il _saute_ du Plateau du Prélude. Et d’où venais la paravoile, de toute façon ?

Je m’installais de nouveau, pour attendre. Ganon utilisait son pouvoir différemment- l’envoyant en haut, se construire dans la lune. Une fois qu’assez de Corruption était collectée, la lune rougeoyait, et sous son sinistre œil, tous les gobelins qui avaient été vaincu étaient ramenés à la vie. C’était assez facile pour moi de l’égaler ; j’envisageai brièvement de la bloquer, mais si le démon cochon se concentrait sur cette petite offensive plutôt que d’essayer de rassembler toutes ses forces en une armée, j’étais assez satisfaite de simplement cacher mon pouvoir dans le sien. Quand les moblins, les bokoblins et même les hinoxs et les lynels se relevaient de terre, de même faisait le poisson que Link avait pêché, la biche qu’il avait attrapée, les herbes qu’il avait ramassées, le minerai qu’il avait récolté. Hyrule se leva pour le soutenir, Son fils favori.

Plutôt que d’attirer l’attention sur mon ajout, et risquer que Ganon fasse quelque chose pour le contrer, j’avertissais Link de la lune de sang chaque fois qu’elle se levait. Il sembla se rendre compte que le monde changeait quand la lune de sang s’approchait, et ce ne fut pas long avant que mes avertissements répétés ne soient plus nécessaires. Je continuais de lui rappeler d’être prudent chaque fois que la lune devenait rouge, pourtant ; c’était la seule fois où je pouvais justifier me tourner vers lui pour lui parler. Il semblait comprendre cela, d’une manière ou d’une autre, et se tournait toujours pour faire face au Château, où qu’il soit, quand je l’interpellai pour qu’il prenne garde sous la lumière de la lune de sang.

En dehors des lunes, je tâchais de garder mon emprise sur Ganon. Cela devenait plus difficile, bien que je suspectasse que cela venait de ma soudaine distraction, plutôt que d’un changement tangible dans notre rapport de force vieux d’un siècle.  J’essayais de me satisfaire d’écouter les pas de Link à travers Hyrule, et seulement le chercher quand ils devenaient silencieux. Je ne pus dire combien de temps s’était écoulé avant qu’un changement dans le néant me surpris hors de ma Sérénité une fois encore.

 ** _Non,_** hurla le Démon, et je m’autorisai un petit rire alors que je regardais ce qu’il se passait en bordure.

Un faisceau de lumière rouge était concentré sur l’intérieur des Quartiers Principaux du Château d’Hyrule. Il _le_ cherchait, cherchait le Démon avec l’intention de prendre sa vie. Et il venait de l’est, de-

Vah’Ruta !

Je dirigeai mon regard aux alentours, cherchant Link, et le trouvai sur les terres d’Akkala, courant au nord à cette même foulée avaleuse de terrain qu’il faisait paraitre sans efforts. Il portait la tunique bleue des Prodiges qui égalait ses yeux, et semblait… plus fort. Comme si son endurance et sa vitalité avaient été sensiblement augmentées. Tandis que je regardais, il sauta d’une falaise, et _toujours_ mon souffle se coupa jusqu’à ce qu’il sorte la paravoile et vola au-dessus d’une série de Gardiens actifs. Oh, si seulement Revali pouvait le voir maintenant !

Il avait parlé à Impa, il avait dû. Je tournais mon esprit vers Cocorico, soucieuse de voir ma vielle amie, et fus ravi de la trouver intacte. Ancienne, bien sûr, mais _intacte_ , en esprit et en caractère. Le tableau de la Chute de Link était suspendu sur son mur, et le fait qu’il porte sa vielle tunique prouvait qu’il s’était souvenu de _quelque chose_ de ce qui il était. Elle ne lui aurait pas donnée, autrement.

Il se souvenait de _quelque chose._

C’était assez.

Je cherchai Mipha et la trouvai immédiatement. C’était un soulagement incommensurable de trouver son esprit libre, libre de ses tourments, et je ressentis le léger toucher de son esprit contre le mien. Elle resta silencieuse, cependant ; elle regardait son peuple- son frère, _son père_ \- et prenait finalement le temps de faire son deuil.

Je devais respecter cela. De plus, il était important pour son esprit de préserver la force qu’elle pouvait : contrôler Vah’Ruta sous la forme d’un être incorporel nécessiterait une grande quantité d’énergie. Laissant la voie au contact ouverte, si elle le désirait, je me réinstallai dans ma rêverie.

Les jours passèrent. Les semaines, peut-être. Cela n’importait pas. Ganon était contenu, les pas de Link résonnaient à travers la surface d’Hyrule, et tout n’était plus qu’une question de temps.

 _Il peut voler, maintenant_ , entendis-je, un instant avant que le démon avec lequel je partageais cet espace n’entre dans une autre rage incontrôlable. C’était une voix que je n’avais pas entendue depuis des années, mais qui réchauffa immédiatement mon cœur.

 _Je dirais qu’il plane, plutôt,_ contrai-je

 _Ne me fais pas jouer l’avocat du diable,_ rétorqua-t-il, et je ris au souvenir de ces mots voyageant dans la direction opposée.

_En parlant de diable, il fait une bonne crise de colère ici. Je suppose que Medoh est libre ?_

_Medoh est libre, et verrouillée dans votre position, Princesse,_ confirma l’esprit de Revali.

 _Conserve ta force, alors,_ conseillai-je. _Mipha et Ruta sont libres, elles aussi, et tu dois avoir le pouvoir nécessaire pour faire feu quand le moment viendra._

_J’ai été silencieux pendant cent ans, Princesse. Tu en demandes beaucoup trop de moi._

_J’ai foi en toi._

_C’est censé être ma réplique._

Je repartis chercher Link, la voix de Revali se perdant une fois de plus dans le silence, bien que plus joyeux que le ton morose qu’il avait jadis employé. Je trouvai l’Elu de Farore errant lentement en cercles, dans les ruines d’un hameau près de l'étang Illméni. Son front était plissé par ses pensées, et il sortait constamment la Tablette Sheikah, étudiant les douze photographies que je lui avais laissées. Il secouait sa tête à chacune d’entre elles, et je vis sa frustration augmenter.

Cela me prit un moment avant de réaliser quel souvenir lui échappait ; je n’étais jamais allée avec lui à Tabanta.

Il était sûrement dans les ruines de la maison de sa mère.

Oh, mon cœur, cet homme. Il essayait tellement de se souvenir, il se battait pour remettre les pièces en place. Si seulement je n’avais pas éprouvé cette rancœur si puérile, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois ! J’aurais pu aller avec lui à Tabanta, rencontrer sa mère, prendre une photo pour qu’il ait quelque chose qui l’aide à se rappeler.

Il monta son camp dans les ruines cette nuit, regardant d’un œil noir le feu bien après que la lune ne se soit levée. Le renfrognement resta visible lorsqu’il piétina le feu pour l’éteindre, et sortit des ruines le lendemain matin ; je devais supposer que le souvenir lui avait échapé.

L’épée le lui redonnera, j’en étais sûre. Une fois qu’il aura récupérer l’épée, elle pourra lui donner la source pour les ruines à Tabanta et Firone. Elle lui rendrait probablement le souvenir du combat contre son père, puisque je pouvais seulement frissonner au souvenir de l’outrage de l’épée quand Link l’avait enfoncée dans les dalles et avait défié son père de l’en retirer.

Saura-t-elle se limiter aux souvenirs de Link ? Saura-t-elle ne pas le noyer des images de toutes les vies qu’il avait menées ? Retirerait-t-il l’épée et perdrait-t-il son image de lui-même ?

 _Probablement pas_ , nota Revali.

_Que- comment as-tu- n’es-tu pas sensé économiser ton pouvoir ?_

_Ceci est plus amusant._

_Revali !_

_Il ne sait pas où est l’épée purificatrice, Princesse. Il pense que vous avez échangé- il t’a donné l’Epée et tu lui as donné la Tablette- et que tu l’utilises pour combattre Ganon. Rhoam lui a dit que tu as survécu pour faire face seule à Ganon, et ton garçon est plutôt littéral._

Eh bien, merde. J’ordonnai à Revali de regagner le silence, et fit un peu plus attention à bloquer ma rêverie des esprits que j’autorisais autrement aller librement dans le mien.

Nous aurions un désavantage certain s’il arrivait au Château pour combattre Ganon sans être allé chercher l’Epée de Légende où elle reposait dans la Grande Forêt. Et bien que, oui, il m’ait confié l’épée, _il m’avait dit de la ramener !_ J’avais fait exactement ce qu’il- et l’épée, pour être franche- m’avait demandé de faire.

Il avait juste besoin de s’en souvenir.

Il devait se souvenir de sa chute, et de m’avoir dit de ramener l’épée à l’Arbre Mojo. Ou, s’il n’y parvenait pas, Impa devait lui dire. _Quelqu’un_ devait lui dire d’aller chercher la maudite l’épée. Si je le faisais, tout entre lui et les Bois Perdus deviendrait le Pays aux Milles Monstres à cause de Face de Cochon le Démon de Fumée.

La fumée m’entourant s’effaça, soudainement, s’affina pour laisser passer un peu de lumière pour la première fois depuis que j’avais été avalée. Je pouvais voir les Quartiers Principaux à travers la brume, voir le sac noir pendant du plafond qui était le confinement que j’avais établi pour Ganon et moi. Je frissonnai et me permis d’être reconnaissante que ma forme était aussi aérienne que celle du Fléau, et que je ne baignais pas physiquement dans sa crasse.

Je recherchai la cause de ceci, et vis Link sur la montagne de Lanelle. La forme du Grand Dragon Nedrac se débarrassait des derniers lambeaux de Corruption qui l’avait retenu. Je ressentis une brève vague de regret, que mon emprisonnement s’était reflété sur le protecteur spirituel de la Source de la Sagesse, mais je suppose qu’il n’y avait rien que j’aurais pu faire. Nedrac était libre, maintenant, et Link-

-lui tirait dessus avec son arc ?

Une écaille tomba du Grand Dragon, atterrissant dans la Source, et alors que Nedrac rugit et s’éleva dans les cieux, Link ramassa l’écaille et l’offrit à la statue de la Déesse Hylia dans la source.

Elle _le remercia_ puis révéla une entrée secrète derrière la Source qui menait à un autre Sanctuaire.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être outragée, ou-

-non, non, tout compte fait, l’outrage était parfait. Outragée qu’il ait _tiré sur le dragon,_ outragée que la _statue lui ait parlé_ , et qu’il y ait un _Sanctuaire caché dans la Source_ , et qu’ _Hylia l’ait encouragé à tirer sur Nedrac._ Il y avait juste trop d’erreurs dans ce scénario.

Et, pendant que je regardais, Link eut cette lueur dans les yeux, puis passa la semaine suivante à chasser les deux autres dragons, leur tirant des écailles, et voyageant aux Sources du Courage et de la Force.

Je devais admettre, le voir sauter de la tour du lac Hylia ou du pont de Tabanta, et attraper un courant ascendant d’un des Grands Dragons était incroyable. Il planait à leurs côtés, puis _fermait brusquement sa paravoile_ pour prendre son arc et tirer, aussi vite que l’éclair, en chute libre. Il sortait de nouveau la paravoile, et l’impact de la voile avec le vent semblait presque suffisant pour lui déboiter les épaules ; mais il planait simplement jusqu’à l’endroit où l’éclat brillant du dragon avait atterri, le ramassait, puis se mettait en chasse de l’un des autres.

Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu’il faisait des écailles de dragons, je ne voulais vraiment pas.

Je me réinstallai en sérénité, satisfaite d’attendre.

 _Tu diras à ce porc que je viens lui régler son compte,_ dit la voix d’Urbosa pour me sortir de ma transe, quelques temps plus tard.

Le porc en question se lança dans une rage qu’on pourrait qualifier d’hystérique, alors qu’un troisième faisceau arriva dans les Quartiers Principaux d’Hyrule du sud-ouest. L’air s’assombrit autour de moi, mais avec Nedrac libre, il s’éclaircit dès que Ganon eut dépensé un peu de son pouvoir. Les trois faisceaux d’énergie rouge se mouvaient légèrement, cherchant dans les Quartiers Principaux, cherchant à verrouiller une cible solide.

 _Je lui transmettrais une fois qu’il aura fini son caprice,_ répondis-je.

Urbosa rit, et _oh_ cela faisait si longtemps que je n’avais pas entendu ce son. C’était comme si le monde se remettait en place, pièce par pièce. C’était impossible de ne pas gagner espoir avec cela.

 _Ton Prodige fait toujours une jolie petite vaï,_ ajouta-t-elle, et je tournais immédiatement mon regard vers le désert Gerudo.

Il était dans la cité Gerudo ! Dans… dans… dans _une tenue de femme_. Discutant avec la chef Gerudo ! Oh, si je ne l’avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je ne l’aurais pas cru.

Je le regardai, fascinée, faire son chemin dans la cité. Il fit ses courses sur le marché, chuchota un mot de passe à une porte dans une allée pour arriver dans une boutique de marché noir, et flânait dans la citée comme s’il y appartenait. Ses _pas_ sonnaient différemment, comme s’il changeait sa façon de marcher pour mieux se déguiser. Incroyable.

Et, oh, combien d’entre elles voyaient à travers ce déguisement et _ne s’en souciaient pas_. Il était constamment interpellé, et avec un haussement d’épaules et un rire, elles le laissaient passer. La chef le savait ! Sa garde du corps le savait ! _Oh_ que cet homme était exaspérant.

 _Il commence à se rappeler,_ m’assura Urbosa. _Il se rappelle t’avoir sauvée à l’Oasis, et que je t’ai réveillé sur Naboris la nuit d’avant._

Je ne pouvais penser à une réponse appropriée. Il obéissait à mon commandement ultime –de libérer les créatures divines et les âmes de nos quatre amis piégés à l’intérieur- et tout ce qu’il faisait en plus d’apporter l’Epée de Légende pour combattre Ganon était plus que ce que je n’en demandais. Mais l’idée que la personne qui viendrait finalement me libérer pourrait être _mon_ Link, et pas seulement son enveloppe sans la personne à l’intérieur ? C’était là un espoir que je n’étais pas désireuse d’entretenir.

 _Plus important encore, il_ veut _se souvenir,_ pressa Urbosa. _Il y a des choses qu’il est certain d’avoir connues, des endroits où il sait qu’il a été, et ça l’exaspère de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir. Je devrais dire, cependant, que même sans se souvenir, il agit presque de la même manière._

 _Presque ?_ demandais-je, prête à tout pour les informations et ne me souciant pas qu’Urbosa le sache.

_Il est plus…ouvert. Il ne se souvient pas des pertes qui l’ont fait se renfermer. La douleur, l’épuisement et la méfiance se lisent sur son visage ; comme s’il avait laissé tomber ce masque en se réveillant._

_Ça ne… ça ne doit pas être une mauvaise chose,_ parvins-je.

_Je ne pense pas que ça te dérangera, non._

_Tu dois conserver ta force,_ lui rappelai-je, et je reçus une image d’elle, me saluant de la main avant de faire ce que je lui conseillais.

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de maintenir le niveau de sérénité nécessaire à garder Ganon piégé dans le Château. Le Temps semblait ralentir, jusqu’à ce que chaque jour fusse une bataille pour garder mon esprit concentré sur le pouvoir d’Or qui gardait le Fléau à l’écart. Ce n’était pas dur de trouver pourquoi.

Il venait. La menace que j’avais jeté au visage de Ganon le jour du réveil de Link se rapprochait de jour en jour de la réalité : Link libérait les Créatures Divines, gagnait en force, et bientôt viendrait vaincre le Démon et libérer Hyrule du Fléau.

…et moi. Il regagnait ses souvenirs, et je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’espérer que la raison des tous ses efforts ne soit pas seulement Hyrule.

 _Le p’tit gars s’en est sorti !_ L’exclamation de Daruk me surprit tellement que je perdis ma concentration pendant un moment. Le bref souffle de chaleur venu des flammes et de la rage qui composait Ganon le Fléau me brûla le visage avant que je ne me calme et regagne le contrôle de ma connexion avec la Déesse. Je calmai les battements de mon cœur et me plongeai de nouveau dans la sérénité.

 _Je suis heureuse que tu sois libre,_ répondis-je à l’exubérant Goron.

_C’est quelque chose de pouvoir se mesurer aux lynels !_

_Attends, quoi ?_

_Il était sur les pentes sud et s'est rappelé d'avoir combattu des lynels. Apparemment, il y a une espèce de rythme à leurs attaques qu'il avait su et qui lui est revenu. Le p'tit gars a du cran ! Réussi à réparer Rudania._

Oh non. Et si tout ce dont il se rappelait était seulement les bases essentielles ? Il se souvenait de m'avoir sauvée à l'Oasis, mais seulement du combat contre les Yigas ? Il se souvenait du combat pour gagner le terrain élevé qui m’avait permis d'avoir un bon point de vue pour les recherches de Farras, mais seulement de comment combattre les lynels et pas de la blessure dont il avait écopé, de la manière dont il avait pressé son visage dans ma main ?

Non. Non, je ne pouvais pas être contrariée par cela, il _avait besoin de se souvenir comment combattre._ Le motif des attaques de lynels et les faiblesses des Yigas et cette décoche à l'arc aussi rapide que l'éclair... c'était _ça_ dont il devait se souvenir.

Pas de moi. Que la Déesse me garde, nous n'avions pas _besoin_ qu'il se souvienne de moi. Nous avions seulement besoin qu'il sauve Hyrule.

Oh, Déesse, s'il vous plaît.

 _J'espère qu'il se souvient que son bras s'est fait taillader par ces lynels,_ contrai-je gentiment.

 _Il frottait cette cicatrice sur son bras, donc ouais,_ rétorqua Daruk immédiatement. _Il n'a jamais donné à personne une raison de ne pas croire en lui. Pas même à Revali._

 _Je me réserve le droit de ne respectueusement pas être d'accord,_ contra l'esprit de Revali.

_Oh, je suis si heureuse que vos esprits soient tous libres, mais pouvez-vous ne pas recommencer à vous disputez de suite ? Je suis toujours assez occupée à garder le Fléau sous contrôle._

Je les sentis me sortir de leur conversation, bien que comme ils m’utilisaient comme leur médium, le badinage se poursuivait aux limites de ma conscience. Je ne pouvais les blâmer ; ils avaient été piégés pendant un siècle, et aucun d’entre eux n’avaient eu de mots d’adieu. Cette sorte de dispute enjouée était une merveilleuse alternative à cent ans de tourments et de solitude.

Seulement… les miens n’étaient pas encore finis.

Avec les quatre Créatures Divines libérées, je me concentrais brièvement sur Link, pour vérifier son progrès.

…pour le trouver pratiquement à nos côtés. Il se tenait debout juste en dehors du Château, à l’endroit précis où il s’était agenouillé quand j’avais fait de mon pire lors de sa cérémonie de bénédiction en tant qu’élu de l’épée et mon chevalier servant. Sa tête était légèrement penchée de côté, et ses yeux n’étaient pas concentrés sur le présent.

Il se souvenait.

Il se souvenait de moi à mon moment le moins gracieux.

Il se souvenait des remarques narquoises de nos amis alors qu’ils se tenaient là et me regardaient gâcher la bénédiction.

Oh, il se souvenait de la pire chose possible.

Il secoua sa tête, un frisson parcourant son corps alors qu’il semblait revenir à lui. Il avait ma Tablette Sheikah en main, et lui adressa un sourire attendri lorsqu’il la glissa dans l’étui sur sa ceinture. Il leva le regard sur le Château -sur moi ! - et sourit plus largement. Puis il opina et s’élança en avant.

Vers le Château.

Sans l’épée.

_Oh non, oh non, oh non-_

_Quoi ?_ retentit la voix de Mipha. _Qu’y a-t-il ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Il vient ici ! Sans l’épée ! Il-_

Alors que Link traversait les douves pour se tenir près du Château en lui-même, la forme enfumée du Fléau s’éleva, rugissant un défi. Dans l’air extérieur cela n’était que du bruit, mais ici, dans le maelström ardent qui était le néant que nous partagions, c’était un tonitruant mugissement d’allégresse.

**_Il ne porte pas l’épée ! Je vais le détruire, je vais broyer ton esprit, et je serais enfin libéré de cette prison !_ **

Le Fléau se retira, collectant sa Corruption autour de moi, m’étouffant, me faisant presque suffoquer.

J’abandonnai toutes pensées autres que ma ligne de connexion avec Hylia. _Même s’il se peut que j’échoue, je persévèrerais. S’il est possible d’annihilé Ganon sans l’épée, alors Link est celui qui le fera. C’est le Courage en lui qui fait de lui l’Élu de Farore, et ce Courage nous permettra de réussir. Je n’ai besoin que de croire en lui. Je ne perdrais jamais foi en lui._

Les pas de Link dans le Château résonnaient dans le néant, me secouant alors que je persévérais dans ma cécité retrouvée. Je refusais de le _chercher_ , et de donner au Fléau des informations qu’il pourrait utiliser contre Link. J’écoutais simplement, gardant grande ouverte ma connexion avec Hyrule par Hylia en me fiant à mes souvenirs de la disposition du Château.

Il grimpait aux murs, plutôt que d’emprunter une route directe, mon homme astucieux. Il semblait passer au peigne fin chaque recoin des étages inférieurs, et éviter toute route qui pourrait le mener aux Quartiers Principaux. Se souvenait-il d’avoir marché dans ces halls, il y a un siècle ? Cherchait-il l’épée quand il pillait les quartiers des gardes, les geôles, les étages inférieurs ?

Il escaladait le mur de ma tour, et je mourrais d’envie de voir à travers son regard. Restait-il quelque chose de ce que lui et moi y avions vu ? Quels murs restaient ? Je le sentais s’arrêter entre mon étude et ma chambre, et je me demandais immédiatement s’il n’avait pas fait tout ce chemin, risqué tellement, pour l’image de cette passerelle laissée sur la Tablette.

Une éternité s’écoula, ou seulement quelques minutes ; un instant Ganon m’étouffait dans notre prison, le suivant il s’efforçait, cherchait, poursuivait. Je resserrai rapidement l’attache qui gardait le Fléau au sein des Quartiers Principaux, mais c’était inutile- il était toujours entravé, et Link était parti.

Il était juste venu pour le souvenir.

Mon cœur s’emballa un instant et je me battis, becs et ongles, pour rester concentrée. _Oh_ il essayait tellement de se souvenir. Une fois que je fus assurée que le Fléau était toujours entravé, et ma propre sérénité intacte, je m’autorisais un rapide coup d’œil vers Link.

Il pleuvait à la Muraille d’Elimith, et il était à genoux dans la boue, en face d’une pile de Gardiens désaffectés, les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée d’horreur. Impa avait dû lui expliquer le tableau. Elle avait dû décider qu’il était prêt.

Il se leva, de marbre, fermant les yeux en tournant la tête comme s’il cherchait à regarder autre part.

Il s’était juste souvenu de sa propre mort, après tout.

 _Link,_ l’appelai-je. _Link, tu te souviens, à présent. Tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs des moments que nous avons partagés il y a cent ans… Je suis là… au château d’Hyrule… J’attends le jour où tu me rejoindras pour libérer le royaume de Ganon… Il est temps._

Il se tourna alors que je parlais, et je pouvais presque sentir son regard sur moi, bien que les collines, les arbres, la Corruption, les pierres et le mortier construisaient une barrière entre nous. Ses mains se fermèrent en poings, et il secoua la tête, _non._

Et je le vis commencer à courir.

Je me concentrai une fois de plus sur Ganon, alors que ma capacité de rester calme et passive m’était de plus en plus inaccessible. C’était une bataille constante, désormais ; je ne pouvais plus simplement me contenter d’attendre un futur meilleur quand il était si proche d’aujourd’hui. Je me limitai à seulement écouter les pas de Link sur la surface d’Hyrule.

Il alla d’abord à Cocorico, et passa un peu de temps avec Impa. Il sembla dormir, aussi, ce qui était très mauvais pour mon état mental, puisque cela représentait une sorte de préparatif ultime pour lui- une nuit entière de sommeil était une chose qu’il n’avait entreprit qu’à de rares occasions depuis son réveil d’une sieste de cent ans.

Puis, il courrut à l’ouest, restant au nord du Château-

-droit vers la Grande Forêt d’Hyrule. Il se perdit une fois, ses pas disparaissant dans la brume puis réapparaissant à l’entrée du bois. La seconde fois, cependant, il chargea directement à l’Arbre Mojo.

 _Le maître revient !_ Les innombrables voix de l’épée s’écrièrent, joyeuses, et je sentis leur chant dirigé loin de moi. Un aveuglant faisceau de lumière étincela de la Forêt, puis je sentis Link tomber à genoux sur le sol.

_Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas- oh et merde-_

Ses deux mains entouraient la garde, la pointe de la lame tendue derrière lui, sa tête ployée sur l’Epée de Légende. Les souvenirs que j’avais obtenu de l’épée avaient toujours montrés l’Elu de Farore levant la lame vers les cieux, donc cela me parut étrange.

… jusqu’à ce je capte un aperçu du visage de Link, alors qu’il se balançait doucement, désemparé.

Ses yeux ne restaient pas en place, son visage presque déformé par les émotions émergeant des _mois_ de souvenirs que l’Epée de Légende ramenaient à la lumière.

L’Epée ne lui donnera rien d’avant qu’il ne la tire pour la première fois. Mais il aura tout depuis.

Il aura chaque moment de chaque jour avec moi.

Ma sérénité trembla, sur le point de s’effondrer complétement.

_Oh, douce Déesse, laissez-moi juste tenir un peu plus._

Je me forçai à tirer mon attention loin de Link, pesant sur l’attache de Ganon. Je devais juste le maintenir un peu plus longtemps. Juste un peu. Link était toujours si loin (juste après les douves), et il devait avoir encore plein de choses à faire (il planait silencieusement au-dessus de l’eau), et sécuriser le Château lui prendrait des jours (il était juste là, et la lune de sang n’avait pas brillé depuis qu’il s’était tenu sur ma passerelle) et _je devais juste continuer à tenir._

Mais ensuite, ô douce Déesse, il se tenait dans les Quartiers Principaux. L’Epée de Légende luisait brillamment, accueillant son alliée et reconnaissant son ennemi. Il portait toujours la Tunique de Prodige, bien qu’elle ne soit pas comme je m’en souvienne- elle semblait renforcée, et elle scintillait d’un éclat presque métallique que je ne pouvais comprendre. Il portait une _capuche_ , cependant, et donc son visage restait dans l’ombre.

Je n’avais pas besoin de son visage pour savoir que c’était lui. Je l’avais reconnu dans les ténèbres les plus profonds du néant, seulement par ses pas. Ici, les battements de son cœur étaient presque palpables, ses pas des explosions de tonnerre, et sa voix-

« Zelda, » appela-t-il, et mon contrôle sur l’attache de Ganon s’évanouit.

 _Link !_ Ganon ne remarqua pas tout de suite ma faiblesse, la voix dans les Quartiers Principaux le captivant comme le feu attire le papillon. _Mon pouvoir se tarit… je ne peux plus le retenir. Pardonne-moi…_

 ** _Enfin libre,_** siffla la Corruption dans le néant.

Je ne pouvais le retenir- mais si je devais finalement perdre cette bataille, je ferais en sorte que lui aussi. Je rassemblai l’énergie qui me restait pour le forcer à prendre une forme matérielle.

 ** _Imbécile !_** mugit-il dans mon esprit. **_La forme que je prendrais pour te détruire n’importe pas._**

Il se perça un passage à travers le reste de mes entraves, mais la créature qui émergea n’était pas le maelström de rage et de feu qui m’avait avalé un siècle plus tôt. C’était la forme arachnoïde d’un démon cochon ; suintant d’immondice et dégoulinant de venin. Je me reculais vivement de sa vilenie, me rattachant à ma communion avec la Déesse pour ne pas me solidifier complétement et me noyer dans sa saleté.

Son poids fit s’écrouler le sol, et nous chutâmes dans la chambre forte cachée profondément sous les Quartiers Principaux, qui fut autrefois la salle du trône. Link flotta sereinement jusqu’au sol avec sa paravoile, et le manque complet de souci sur son visage me renvoya cent ans plus tôt. Je me souvenais de lui, se tenant sur la falaise surplombant Cocorico, riant avec Impa, puisant dans la paix que l’arrivée de son destin procurait enfin. Je l’avais aimé à cet instant- éperdument, désespérément, avec la finalité qui ne venait qu’à celui qui acceptait sa destinée.

Link atterrit pendant que le Fléau se collectait sur le sol. Tandis que le démon se redressait et rugissait un défi au Prodige de Farore, mon Link- mon Héros- pencha la tête de chaque côté, détendant les muscles de son cou et épaules. Il fit un petit saut puis dégaina l’Epée de Légende pour la brandir devant Ganon. Il installa un bouclier sur son autre bras- un bouclier d’Hylia pour remplacer celui perdu au Fort d’Elimith- puis dressa un doigt, demandant à Ganon d’attendre.

Alors que Ganon rugissait à l’encontre de ce geste irrespectueux, les voix des esprits qui m’avait tenu compagnie toutes ces années se récrièrent soudainement.

_Qu’il n’aille pas croire que je fais tout ça pour lui. Tout ce que je veux, c’est rendre à Ganon la monnaie de sa pièce !_

_Link… je t’envoie mes dernières forces… Tu dois vaincre !_

_Je suis prêt, p’tit gars !!! Il est grand temps de lui faire mordre la poussière, à ce Ganon !_

_Allez, cette fois-ci, c’est la bonne. Courage Madame ! Ce ne sera plus très long !_

Quatre faisceaux d’une énergie ancienne, archéonique, tirèrent sur la Château depuis les Créatures Divines perchées aux confins du domaine. Medoh, Ruta, Rudania et Naboris canalisèrent l’énergie surgissant de la terre de plus d’une centaine de Sanctuaires et des Tours que Link avait ramené à la vie sans faiblir pendant les mois ayant suivis son réveil. La lumière bleue et brillante emplit les Quartiers Principaux puis descendit, cherchant à détruire l’ennemi pour qui elle avait été créée.

Hyrule, elle-même, participait à détruire le démon qui avait chercher à La détruire. En mon sein, je pouvais sentir l’essence d’Hylia briller d’approbation.

Ganon chancelait, ensanglanté, et résolument endommagé- mais il était loin d’être battu. Il brandit son épée de flammes et rugit un nouveau défi à Link.

Mon Héros sourit, et releva son menton pour renvoyer un défi nonchalant.

_Oh, il va te casser la gueule. Je n’aurais même pas à l’aider. Je peux juste m’asseoir et le regarder._

**_Silence !_** Le mot était un indéchiffrable désordre de crachat et de rage en dehors de son esprit, et Link répondit en étendant l’Epée de Légende d’un coup sec à son côté, parallèle au sol. Elle s’éveilla, et d’une voix que seuls le Démon et moi pouvions percevoir, commença à réclamer le sang du démon, d’un chant cristallin d’une bravoure sans mots.

Link était au meilleur de sa forme. Il dansait loin des flammes que Ganon lui crachait, et les attaques de feu les plus étaient contrées avec des flèches de glace semblant désinvoltes, tirées d’un arc qui semblait fait des mêmes matériaux que les Gardiens. Une création de Farras, peut-être ?

A chaque fois que Ganon était assez stupide pour laisser Link s’approcher, l’Epée de Légende le coupait profondément, sectionnant des membres et laissant des grandes crevasses dans la vile carapace du démon qui ne pouvaient être comblées, quelques soient les efforts que Ganon déployait désespérément pour se soigner.

Cela ne fut pas long avant que la force nécessaire à mouvoir son lourd corps ne vienne à lui manquer, et il s’affaissa sur le sol de la chambre forte.

 ** _Non. Non, ce n’est pas possible. Je vais faire pleuvoir le feu et la ruine sur cette terre fanée et déchue._** Il abandonna sa forme matérielle en une explosion de saleté et de rage, et tourbillonna hors de la Chambre, hors des Quartiers Principaux, et se retrouva en Hyrule, libéré de ses entraves au Château.

 _La Lumière, Amour !_ Une voix perça mon esprit. C’était la voix de la Source de la Sagesse, la voix de la femme que je n’avais pas pu entendre dans mon rêve, la voix qui avait murmuré aux limites de ma conscience pendant toutes ces années. _Tu dois emporter la Lumière !_

Link ! Je me penchais alors que ma forme éthérée était emportée par Ganon hors du Château, invoquant le pouvoir d’Or qui coulait en moi, et rendit la forme de Link à la Lumière pure qui était l’essence de son être, ce qui le rendait instantanément reconnaissable par l’épée. Je le tirais dans notre sillage, l’amenant où que le démon cochon décide de fuir.

 _Il est la Lumière, mais il ne peut atteindre complétement le Démon,_ m’informa la voix cristalline. _Tu dois lui donner les moyens de lancer sa Lumière sur le Démon, créer une forme qu’il puisse manier._

Je n’étais pas sûre si Elle avait planté cette image dans ma tête ou si j’avais immédiatement suivi Ses pensées, mais Elle proposait des flèches. Elle proposait un arc qui lancerait des flèches de pure Lumière aux ténèbres.

Il y avait un cheval sur la Plaine alors que nous émergions du Château, pour combattre le Fléau sous le ciel tâché de sang. Le cheval était harnaché et visiblement effrayé, et je me demandais si Link l’avait laissé là, ou s’il avait suivi, ou si une force inexplicable l’avait convoqué en sachant le besoin futur. Je dirigeai le rassemblement de la forme de Link aux côtés de la monture, et elle poussa immédiatement sa tête dans sa poitrine.

« Là, là, » murmura mon Héros. « Tu es une brave fille. Encore un peu de courage ? »

Elle se secoua et se déplaça, et Link monta en selle, l’encourageant à chasser le feu destructeur qui roulait dans la Plaine.

 _Ganon… Depuis l’aube des temps, notre éternel ennemi,_ lui dis-je, les mots apparaissant dans mon esprit. Je devais croire qu’ils m’étaient donnés par Hylia. _Il est la flamme du mal et de la haine, maintes fois étouffée, toujours ravivée. Son incapacité à retrouver sa forme charnelle ne fait qu’attiser sa fureur destructrice. S’il se libérait, une tragédie sans précédent s’abattrait sur Hyrule._

La créature autrefois connue sous le nom de Ganon se tourna, sentant qu’elle était chassée par le Héros, et prit forme. Il avait tout d’un démon cochon, géant et formé de Corruption et de flammes. Link avait son Epée en main, mais ne semblait pas sûr de comment effectuer au mieux son attaque. Même s’il bondissait du dos de sa jument, il ne pouvait atteindre rien au-dessus des genoux du Démon.

 _Voici l’arc de lumière, dont l’éclat déchire les ténèbres du mal. Je le remets entre tes mains._ Je suivis les instructions d’Hylia dans mon esprit, et laissait le pouvoir d’Or prendre une forme physique, similaire aux arcs que Link utilisait actuellement. C’était une chose de moins à expliquer, et qui savait avec combien d’arcs il s’était entrainé depuis son réveil…

 _Link._ Il y avait tellement à dire ! J’avais son attention totale, il _savait_ que c’était moi qui formait ces mots dans son esprit, et j’avais déploré pendant cent ans toutes les choses que je n’avais dites, n’avais demandées- toutes les choses que j’avais mises de côté, croyant qu’il y aurait le temps plus tard.

N’était pas ce temps sur le point d’arriver ? Et pourtant, n’avais-je pas pensé cela avant, et fus dévastée quand j’avais tort ?

Foi. Je devais avoir foi. Il était arrivé jusqu’ici…

_J’ignore à quel point tu as pu retrouver tes souvenirs et tes forces de jadis. Mais le courage n’a nul besoin d’être remémorer, car il n’est jamais oublié. Je connais le tien. Je sais qu’il ne faillira jamais !_

Il leva son épée en un salut silencieux vers l’arc que j’avais créé pour lui, opinant une fois de plus pour reconnaitre mes mots, puis rengaina son arme en talonnant une nouvelle fois sa jument. Il se pencha en bas de la selle alors que la jument galopait vers le démon cochon se dressant dans la Plaine, et ramassa l’Arc de Lumière sur son chemin.

 _Une fois encore je te le rappelle- tout ceci est de ta faute,_ murmurai-je au Démon, en qui je résidais encore. _Quand tu rageras seul dans le néant durant les dix millénaires prochains, souviens toi de cela : tu te l’infliges à toi-même._

Alors que le Démon rageait, je concentrais ce qui me restait du pouvoir d’Or en des runes étincelantes sur les flancs de la créature, des mots lumineux venus d’un ancien langage, qui n’avaient besoin que d’être énergisées par la Lumière pour reconstruire une prison autour du Démon. Link me suivait autour de l’ardente créature, adressant de constants mots d’encouragements à sa jument clairement terrifié, se faufilant entre les jambes du Démon et illuminant méthodiquement chaque cible que je lui donnais. Bientôt, il n’en restait plus qu’une, mais elle était profondément ancrée au sein du montre, et je ne voyais pas comment elle pourrait être frappée. Le Démon était bloqué sur place, les runes sur son corps paralysant déjà sa forme démoniaque.

Je vis Link sauter au bas de sa jument, claquant ses garrots pour l’envoyer en lieu sûr. Il marcha jusqu’au-devant du Démon, face à face, et attendit.

Le Fléau rugit, crachant des flammes sur le sol. L’air surchauffé monta vers les cieux, et Link bondit dedans, déroulant la paravoile pour fuser vers le ciel grâce au courant ascendant. Il lâcha la voile, sortit l’Arc, et d’un mouvement trop rapide même pour mes yeux divinement assistés, décocha une série de flèches dans l’unique œil luisant du Démon.

La Lumière parvient au centre du Démon, perçant son âme corrompue et alignant nettement les runes dans la forme finie de la prison qui scellerait les ténèbres.

Alors que le Démon rageait contre la Lumière, je fus- finalement, après un siècle- éjectée de ma prison nébuleuse. Link était toujours en l’air, et la force se libérant de l’agonie de Ganon le propulsait dans le ciel. Je tendis ma main vers lui et arrêtai sa chute, le laissant sur ses pieds dans le Plaine alors que j’atterris et prit ma propre forme pour la première fois en un siècle.

_Douce Déesse, Sainte Hylia, Défenseuse d’Hyrule, je te prie de m’assister dans cette tâche, mon acte final comme votre avatar sur cette terre._

Sa chaleur me secoua, et je sentis le pouvoir affluer sous ma peau. La forme massive de Ganon s’effondra sur le sol devant moi, impuissant à mes pieds.

_Grandes Déesses, créatrices de tout, je Vous supplie. Farore, Votre Prodige a surmonté une mort imminente et cent ans de sommeil pour attendre ce moment, pour libérer l’Elu de Nayru de mon combat contre le Démon, qui nous a porté tous deux loin après nos années mortelles. Nous aspirons à défendre le Pouvoir Sacré de Votre Sœur Din de l’Usurpateur qui ne poursuis qu’un tiers de la Triforce, et ne peut possiblement comprendre l’importance du Pouvoir des Déesses manié intact. S’il Vous plaît, assistez-moi en ce moment, alors que je bannis la Corruption de notre plaine._

**_Non,_** mugit le Démon, en se débattant sur la terre brulée de la jadis magnifique Plaine d’Hyrule. **_Non, je ne me soumettrais pas. JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS SOUMIS._** Il se souleva de nos terres, cherchant désespérément à fuir son destin, reprenant la forme enfumée de Corruption et de flammes qu’il avait pris le siècle dernier.

 _Par Notre Volonté Cela Est Fait,_ sonnèrent les voix infinies et cristallines des Grandes Déesses, emplissant ma conscience de lumière d’Or. _Par Notre Défenseuse, Hylia, Ainsi Cela Sera Fait. Qu’Il En Soit Ainsi._

Ma main s’éleva, sans que je ne puisse la contrôler, et le pouvoir sacré de la Triforce jaillit d’elle, s’étendant vers l’extérieur en une sphère de pure Lumière, connectant les runes enrichies en pouvoir gravées sur l’âme exposée de Ganon pour former une prison assez forte pour entraver même la Corruption, pour un temps. Puis la lumière d’Or s’effondra en un point d’énergie pure, avant de disparaitre de notre vue.

Alors que l’esprit de la Corruption était banni dans le néant, le pouvoir d’Or qui m’avait imprégné et soutenu pendant un siècle entier s’écoula hors de moi.

Le ciel rouge sang se clarifia lentement, l’énergie du Fléau s’étiolant.

La présence d’Hylia enfla pour le temps d’un battement de cœur- de la fierté, de la fierté sans fin, et de l’amour au-delà des limites de la compréhension mortelle- puis Elle, aussi, retomba dans le Sommeil.

Alors qu’un nouveau jour se levait sur la Plaine d’Hyrule embrumée, je n’étais plus que Zelda, une fois de plus.

Mais cela avait toujours été Zelda qui avait reconnu le son des pas de Link, et ce n’était pas un savoir que j’avais perdu, depuis les années lointaines où je les avais entendus de mes propres oreilles. Il s’approcha de moi par derrière, hésitant mais vigoureux.

« J’étais avec toi… Depuis le début, à chacun de tes pas. » lui dis-je, consciente des années qui avait été depuis que j’avais utilisé ma voix. « J’ai vu tes efforts pour nous revenir, tes succès… tes combats. »

Il s’arrêta, trois pas derrière, et mon cœur bondit à ma gorge. Quand je me tournerais, le verrais-je ? _Mon_ Link, le Link que j’avais aimé et perdu il y a toutes ces années ? Ou mes yeux rencontreraient ceux d’un étranger ?

« C’est pourquoi je savais… j’en étais certaine. Je savais que tu affronterais Ganon, et que tu en sortirais vainqueur. »

Je m’armais de courage et me tournais, même si mes yeux étaient toujours sur le sol. Etait-il possible de mourir d’espoir ?

« Link, Héros d’Hyrule… Sois milles fois remercié ! »

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, alors que je prononçais les mots de j’aurais dû dire il y a cent ans, quand il fut nommé mon chevalier.

Son expression était complétement neutre.

Tellement typique de lui.

« Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? »


End file.
